


Eyes Wide Open

by Shareece (kimbob)



Series: The Leaves Never Lie [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apologies, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, John lives because why not, Light Angst, Romance, Romani & Travelers, Romani Character, Romani language, Strong Female Characters, Tea, Tommy Shelby Needs a Hug, Trust Issues, relationship exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: Her eyes were wide open.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Leaves Never Lie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150070
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Eyes Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments. I appreciate it.

Lettie hurried into her Vardo, placing her purse down with a heavy sigh. They were already two weeks into the summer and the fifteen-minute walk from the bus stop to her home nearly melted her. England was hit with a heat wave which seemed to have no end in sight. She fanned herself with her hand, letting the coolness of the shaded wagon cool her before she began to slip her shoes off. Her dress and slip went next. She reached down and turned the spigot attached to the small tin tub she had her cousin install. The tap spat out a few bursts of water before it began to pour steadily into the tub. She dipped her hand inside, smiling from the coolness of the water. She tipped some bubbling oil inside and slipped in with a happy sigh as the cool water lapped at her heated skin. She leaned back against the tub with another sigh.

Tommy said he’d be here by four and she couldn’t quell the excitement she felt at spending another weekend with him. It has been six weeks since she agreed to try with him again and although she is still leery about his reappearance into her life, she hasn’t been shy about reacquainting herself with him physically. The sex was—explosive. It was the only word she could think to describe when they came together, seemingly trying to make up for lost time and reigniting the fire that has always been between them. 

Lettie lifted her leg and began to run the soapy washcloth against her skin, scrubbing at her foot and liberally between her toes. She often had to work through the quiet worry and doubt which resurfaced every now and again whenever she thought about her relationship with Tommy; often had to push back the thoughts that told her she was a fool for letting Thomas Shelby back into her life. Le knew she wasn’t foolish.

Her eyes were wide open.

88

“Daddy, look.”

Tommy smiled as Ruby lifted the small doll baby he had gifted her last week. “She is lovely, ladybug.” He murmured and she smiled softly at him, her eyes sparkling. He kissed her cheek. “You truly are a Ruby.” He murmured to her. He gently poked her in the tummy, smiling as she giggled. He could feel Lizzie’s sharp gaze on him, burning a hole through him. “She’s getting big, eh?” He asked to fill the silence.

“I hear you’re seeing Lettie again.” She said, ignoring his question.

Fucking Ada. Tommy sighed to himself. “Don’t see how that’s any of your concern.”

“Really, Tom?” She started, and he didn’t have to look up to see the anger on her face. “You don’t see the concern?”

Tommy could feel the headache start at the base of his skull and slowly creep upward. “What do you want me to say, eh? I am here Lizzie, and it is only in this capacity can I be here. It’s what we agreed on, isn’t it?”

“It’s what you agreed on.” She snapped, crossing her arms in front of her chest, “I wonder how long it’ll be this time before you chase her away again? Maybe it’s fucking better I’m not the fool for once.”

Tommy winced as Ruby suddenly yanked hard on his tie, seemingly agreeing with Lizzie’s words. She giggled at him as he glanced back down at her. He kissed her forehead as he stood up, cradling her close. He gently placed her into Lizzie’s arms. “She’s got your smile.” He replied, softly. He turned to go. “I’ll see you next week, Lizzie.”

The insistent throbbing in Tommy’s head only fueled the tightly coiled tension within him as he drove out of London. He shook his head, Lizzie’s words seemingly haunting him despite doing his best to ignore them. He knew he could be a bastard; he knew that, but he was trying, wasn’t he? It was all he could fucking do. Try. He clenched his jaw and his hands tightened on the steering wheel as he tried to shake away the familiar melancholy, he felt creeping into his spirit. He did not want this to ruin his mood. Not when he knew he was on his way to spend the weekend with Lettie. The thought made his lips lift in a small smile. He could feel the tension slowly dissipate the further he drove away from London.

88

Lettie greeted Tommy with a glass of Whiskey and a kiss. “You’re late.” She complained, softly. Forty-five minutes to be exact.

Tommy didn’t answer right away as he was too busy taking her in while simultaneously downing his drink in one gulp. She had on an airy blue cotton dress that hugged her curves in a way he’s not seen on a woman before. “Was held up a bit at work.” He said absently. He was too busy figuring out the best way to take her dress off. He slammed his glass down on the table beside them, keeping his gaze on the new set of freckles on her collarbone.

Lettie raised an eyebrow and she flushed, seemingly reading his thoughts. “Eyes up here, sir.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I knew this dress would entice you.”

Tommy wrapped an arm around her waist. “Entice me, eh? You could be in a fucking sack and I would be enticed.” He kissed her throat. “Did you make it?”

Lettie sighed as he kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear. “Yes.” She raised an eyebrow as she felt the evidence of his enticement against her stomach. “Already?” She breathed as he gently bit her earlobe.

He smirked against her throat. “It’s been a long week.” He murmured. He slipped his hands around and up her sides, looking for a zipper or buttons. He leaned down to attach his lips to her throat once more. “I’ve missed you.”

Lettie guided his hands to the zipper up her left side. “I’ve missed you too.” He gently pulled down her zipper, letting his thumb drag against her bare skin as the fabric slowly parted. He stepped back to watch her remove her dress.

Lettie shimmied out of her dress, watching as raw desire climbed into his gaze as she revealed the very sheer cream-colored and lace brassiere and matching bloomers she wore for the special occasion. She grinned. “Do you like it?” She asked coyly, turning in a slow circle. “I made them myself.”

Instead of answering, Tommy pounced, wrapping both arms around her and pushing his mouth against her own. 

Lettie giggled into his kiss while her hands made perfect work of pushing his jacket off his shoulders before moving to unbutton his waist coat with deft fingers. She quickly helped him slip it off. She wrapped her arms around him with a sigh as their kissing intensified, tongues brushing against one another as they both hurried up the small steps that lead to her bed. She slipped on first, leaning back onto her elbows to watch as he slipped off his shoes, socks, shirt, and trousers. She crooked her finger at him, opening her arms to him once more as he slipped between her open thighs.

Their kisses turned sloppy; both tongues licking and sucking into each other as they both fought for dominance. She gasped as he grinded against her; both suddenly feeling that familiar burning need to feel each other’s skin against one another.

She pushed at his shoulders so he could straddle him, leaning down to kiss him. He licked inside her mouth once more, moaning as she stroked his hardness. His hands fell to her waist as he slipped inside. Lettie rode him quickly, undulating her hips, moving backwards and forwards, continuing as he matched her quick pace.

Tommy watched her, transfixed as she arched back sliding her hands back against his thighs, moaning low in her throat at the angle change. His right hand slowly caressed up her stomach, squeezing her breast while the thumb of his left hand moved to rub the tiny bundle of nerves above where their bodies connected.

She whimpered as she felt her climax begin to barrel down onto her. “Oh!” She cried out from the rush of pleasure she suddenly felt. She trembled above him. 

“Fuck.” Tommy groaned as she tightened around him. He sat up and turned keeping them joined. He fucked her deeply, groaning low in his throat and chasing his own climax as her nails scored down his back toward the globes of his ass where she squeezed.

88

“I can’t move.” Lettie lay on his chest, trying to catch her breath as he wrapped his arms around her. Besides the actual fucking, this was her favorite part. Tommy lying quiet and pliant beneath her; his speeding heart beating in her ear as she worked to catch her breath. Soon enough his fingers will dance up her spine and bury themselves into her curls. She sighed as he did just that. The rhythmic gentle touch of his fingers in her curls lulled them both into a sense of relaxation after such vigorous exercise.

“You’re thinking something.” She said aloud. “You’re so quiet.”

He pulled at one of her coils, watching as it bounced back onto her shoulder. “I’m always—”

“More quiet than usual.” She cut in, glancing up at him.

He reached over for a cigarette and lighter, a tactic she knew he used to gather his thoughts. He continued playing with her hair as he smoked. He handed her his cigarette as he asked. “Do you think yourself foolish for giving me another chance?”

Lettie blew a ring of smoke up into the air before answering. “Sometimes.” She answered, lifting her head. “Why do you ask?”

He shrugged. “I was visiting Ruby and Lizzie—” He trailed off and shook his head.

Lettie bit her lip. “Hmm.” She said softly. She handed him his cigarette. “I reckon she’s said some things to you?”

Tommy nodded as he blew out another plume of smoke. “She wants things I can’t give her.”

“Hmm.” Lettie repeated. “I understand her plight.” She sat up and straddled his waist. “I sometimes ask myself if I am a fool. If you will find someone new and decide you don’t want to try again.” She sighed as Tommy passed the cigarette back to her. “You two have a child together now. It’s only natural for her to want more from you.” She pulled from the shared cigarette once more and blew a plume of smoke in his direction. “You’ve probably hurt her too and most certainly need to apologize for it.” She shook her head when Tommy gave her that look. “I don’t say this to make you feel bad Tom, but I’m certainly not going to coddle your feelings.” 

Tommy does not respond to that, only took the cigarette from her fingertips.

Lettie quietly watched him for a long moment. “Why didn’t you marry her?”

Tommy finished off the cigarette with a heavy sigh, pressing it into the ashtray beside him . “I’m not in love with her.” He answered softly. He gripped her hips and switched their positions. “I don’t want you to coddle me feelings.” He kissed her throat. “I know what I done.” He lifted his head and met her gaze. “Do you think I don’t know what she’s given me? Do you think I don’t know what you’ve given me again?” He buried his head into the space between neck and shoulder as he said his next words. “I’ve me own fears too.”

Lettie knew he was feeling vulnerable with his quiet confession. “What kind of fears?” She asked, raising an eyebrow when he lifted his head and merely looked at her blankly. “Remember that whole working for it demand of mine?” She caressed his cheek as she continued. “I understand you have a reputation to uphold and you have to pretend you have no feelings, but never with me.”

Tommy pulled away from her with a heavy sigh pulling the sheet around himself in an odd show of modesty. Maybe he already felt vulnerable enough and didn’t want to share his innermost secrets whilst his hangy bits showed. He sat back against the wall and folded his hands, holding the same blank expression.

Lettie sat up and folded her legs underneath herself as she watched him expectedly. She had been in these moments in the past with Tommy. Before the war, he had no qualms about sharing his inner most thoughts with her, but after the war he had become a closed book; shutting down completely when it came to showing any kind of vulnerability. Well, she wouldn’t let it happen this time. She reached for his hand and pulled, gently entwining his fingers with her own. “Nanti.” (don’t) She whispered. “Don’t hide from me.”

Tommy’s gaze softened and he gently pulled on her hand, pulling her closer. He wrapped his arm around her as she settled against his side. “Work for it, eh?” He asked and she nodded against his shoulder. He sighed again. “Some nights I lie awake and think you’ll wake up one day and realize I don’t deserve you.” He kissed her fingertips and said no more.

Lettie didn’t know what to say to that because he didn’t deserve her and they both knew it was the truth. They were both quiet for a long moment, both in their own thoughts.

He kissed her fingertips once more and broke the silence. “Want to take you to dinner tonight.”

She raised an eyebrow at this. It would be their first public outing since reconciling. “Somewhere posh?”

He kissed her forehead. “Was thinking The Old Crown in Birmingham.”

Lettie sat up and straddle him once more. “Very posh, Mr. Shelby.” She leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Will you be expecting me to put out after this date?”

He smiled up at her as he placed both hands onto her hips. “Naturally, but let’s work up an appetite first, eh?”

88

The Old Crown was indeed fancy with its sophisticated wood flooring and carpeting, expensive chandeliers and velvet draperies Lettie figured she could make pretty dresses out of. She smiled at Tommy over the glass of French champagne he had ordered for her. He looked good as he usually did, dressed in a navy-blue suit. Before dinner, they had taken turns bathing in her small tub. Now here they sat, in a secluded area of the restaurant, a benefit, Lettie knows, of being Thomas Shelby.

“What are you thinking about over there?” He asked softly.

“Oh,” She started coyly, “just about how good you look.”

Tommy blinked slowly at her but didn’t say anything to that. He didn’t have to as she could see the pleasure her words had caused him in his gaze. “Aren’t you going to tell me I look good?” She countered.

“Well,” He said, lighting up a cigarette. “I actually would rather show you.”

Lettie raised an eyebrow as she placed her glass down. She leaned forward a bit. “Well, now that made me decidedly warm.”

Tommy huffed out a laugh and her grin widened with triumph over the fact that she made him laugh. “You should do that more often. Laugh I mean. You’re always so serious.”

Tommy took a sip of his whiskey. “I’m a serious man.”

She shook her head. “You’re a lonely man, Thomas Shelby. A man stranded on his own island.”

He snorted. “You sound like Polly.”

Lettie nodded. “I do, don’t I? She’s a wise woman.”

Tommy nodded. “I won’t argue with that, love.” He nodded to the waiter as he came to take their orders.

Lettie merely hummed to herself as she reached for her menu. “I think I’ll try the poacher’s pie and a nice piece of golden cake for dessert.” She handed her menu off.

“I’ll have the same minus the cake.” Tommy said absently, passing his own menu off. Lettie raised an eyebrow at him when the waiter left with a bow. “What?”

“Will you actually eat it this time?” She asked idly. “I know you have a habit of skipping meals.”

He shrugged. “I’ve had toast and eggs this morning. I’ve worked up an appetite since then.”

“Cheeky.” She said, softly. “Do you talk to all of your dates this way?”

“Just you.” He answered and her smile widened with their easy banter. She didn’t think they would ever get back to this point.

“I have to be honest Tommy, I didn’t think I’d ever be able to sit with you, smile at you, and not feel a need to shoot you or stab you.”

He nodded as he finished off his drink. “I didn’t think I’d ever hear such a claim from anyone.”

She nodded in agreement with a laugh. “I’m sure.” She let a comfortable silence fall between them, nodding at the waiter who suddenly appeared to pour her another glass of champagne. She took a careful sip not wanting to get too sloshed so soon. She felt—happy which is not a feeling she has associated with the man sitting across from her in years.

 _‘It won’t last.’ That familiar voice made itself known. ‘The other shoe will drop, and you’ll be left looking foolish once more.’_ Lettie tried to shake the troubling thoughts and focus on the contented moment. _‘You’re not enough for this.’ She tried to smile at Tommy. ‘For him and you both know it.’_ Her smile faltered. This was the first time these types of thoughts surfaced while she was in Tommy’s presence since their reunion. ‘ _Of course not. It’s all the fucking you two have been doing. You tell yourself your eyes are wide open, but they’re as closed as they’ve always been.”_ She tensed as Tommy suddenly placed his hand over her own. She glanced up from his hand and tried to give him a reassuring smile, but it came out wrong.

“What’s wrong, eh?” He asked, tilting his head. “Your mood’s shifted.”

Of course, he would notice. “Just me thoughts,” she answered honestly, “chasing one another.” She tried to smile again, but it fell flat once more. She sighed as he grasped her hand even tighter and suddenly stood up. “What are you—”

He gave her a small smile as he gently tugged on her hand. “Dance with me.”

Lettie blinked in surprise. “What…” She trailed off, hearing the slightly muffled sound of a band playing a tune. “Now?”

“No time like the present, love?” he tugged once more. “Come on. Dancing is the best way to shake those thoughts.”

She let him pull her from his seat and into the empty space beside their table. “You’re an expert all of a sudden?”

He wrapped an arm around her and grasped her hand in his own. “An expert on dancing? Yes.” They began to sway to the music. It was a slow and sweet melody, a familiar tune, but Lettie couldn’t remember its name.

Her smile came out right this time. “I’d nearly forgotten your deep dark secret love of dancing.” She rested her head on his chest. “I forgot how good you were at this as well.”

Tommy winced as she accidently stepped on his toes. “I’d forgotten how terrible you were.”

She grinned and glanced down their feet. “Oh, no complaints from you. This was all your idea.” Her mum has always said she was cursed with two left feet. “I can dance. It just takes a few moments to get the steps right.”

“We’re turning.” He instructed, leading them in a full circle.

Lettie rested her head onto his shoulder as they continued to sway. “This is nice.” She admitted after a while. She felt the thoughts try to creep in, but she was able to quiet them down this time.

Tommy tightened his arm around her. “I’m sorry, Lettie.” He said quietly. “I know you’re hurting because of me and I’m sorry.”

There he goes again, surprising her with words he rarely uses. She’s horrified to find tears start to form and slip down her cheeks. She sniffled.

“You crying?” Tommy asked and she huffed.

“Shut up.” She croaked. She discreetly wiped at her tears as they continued to dance, his apology bouncing around in her mind. Tom, never, if rarely apologized for a thing. She tried to keep reminding herself, but the question was why should she remind herself of such a thing? Actions always spoke louder than words for her.

She pulled away from him as the music faded out and the waiter returned with their order. She looked up as he handed her his pocket square. She dabbed at her eyes as they returned to the table. “Thank you.” She said after a few moments of silence between them not bothering to specify if she meant his apology or his offered pocket square.

The two ate in silence, Lettie finishing half of her pie while Tommy finished all his in a show of protest of her earlier teasing.

“Arthur?” She suddenly said, glancing over his shoulder.

He frowned at her. “Arthur.”

“Tom!” Arthur barked, his voice loud and grating as he stomped his way toward them.

Lettie watched as Tommy tensed, his expression shadowing as Arthur yelled out his name once more.

She sighed to herself as Tommy turned just as Arthur made it to the table. “Hello Arthur.” She greeted.

Arthur grinned at her, his hard expression softening as his gaze touched her. “Hello Phei.” (sister) He turned back to Tommy. “Tom we’ve a fucking problem.” He leaned down and began to whisper into Tommy’s ear.

Something dangerous flashed in Tommy’s eyes as Arthur relayed whatever problem they were facing right now. He moved quickly, standing up and reaching for Lettie by the arm who began to protest. “We have to leave.” He said, pulling her along with Arthur bringing up the rear.

She shook her head. “But my cake.” She said stupidly. She nearly stumbled to keep up with him, deeply frowning when they made it out into the cool night air. There were four other Peaky men standing in front of two men. She turned to Tommy who was busy barking orders to Arthur before turning to face her. “Tommy…”

He cut her off as he continued to usher her toward one of the waiting vehicles. “It’s time to go home love.” 

Lettie frowned, not budging when he tried to hand her off to one of his men. “Tommy….” She trailed off again not wanting sound needy. Would he come back to her when business was finished?

His hard gaze softened, and he briefly kissed her forehead. “I’ll see you later, eh? Joseph is going to take you home and keep watch until I return.” He opened the car door and ushered her inside. “Come on,” He said softly helping her inside. “Up you go.”

She peeked her head out the window. “Be careful, eh?”

Tommy nodded once and quickly made his way back toward Arthur asking where John was.

The car drove off and she watched Tommy until he was no longer in sight. Lettie sat back into her seat with a sigh. She glanced at Joseph. “Hello, Joseph. I’m Lettie. Do you like Golden cake?”

888

Lettie peeked outside the door. “Joe, would you like some tea?” She asked and he shook his head with a tip of his hat.

“No thank you, Miss. Lettie.” He couldn’t have been no more than nineteen or twenty if his baby face was anything to go by.

She nodded with a sigh and moved back into her wagon to prepare her tea. It has been three hours now. She had nearly forgotten about this part. The waiting; the danger. From what she understood, the danger was few and far between since Shelby Company Limited became a more legitimate business, but Lettie knew problems and dangers still lurked in the darkness. She shook her troubled thoughts and placed her teapot onto her queenie stove. She quickly stood as she heard a car driving up her space. She glanced out the window, relief feeling her as she noticed it was Tommy’s Bentley. She moved away from the window and kneeled back in front of her queen stove, focusing instead on her tea making as Tommy spoke with Joseph.

Shet began pouring the first cup just as the front door opened and the sound of Joseph driving off touched her ears. “Tea?” She asked as he closed and locked the door.

“Whiskey.” He countered, making his way toward the bottle which still rested on the small tabletop. He reached for a glass and poured a healthy amount. He quickly downed that glass before pouring himself another. He turned to watch her work.

Lettie lifted the kettle from the warm grate and pushed it closed. Cup and Kettle in hand, she stood, glancing at him for the first time. She quickly scanned him, looking for any signs of injury. She nodded when she saw none. “You’re alright then?”

He nodded, downing the rest of his whiskey. “Yep.” He gently placed his glass down. “Are you alright?” he asked.

She nodded as she placed her kettle down, noticing the white box next to the bottle of whiskey. “What is that?”

Tommy caressed her cheek with the back of his finger. “Open it.”

Raising an eyebrow at him, she placed her cup down and reached for the box, gasping as she opened it to reveal a large piece of the golden cake she’d ordered. “Cake.” She sighed happily. She grinned as she picked it up and picked up a fork. “A man after my own heart.” She said as she moved toward her bed cake in hand. “Come, I’ll share with you. Grab my tea, will you?” She settled back against the pillows, placing the box onto her lap with a happy sigh. She glanced up at Tommy and watched as he slipped his shoes, jacket and waist coat off before reaching for her tea and making his way toward the empty space beside her.

“Your tea.” He handed her the cup and slumped against her.

She took a small sip before placing it onto the nightstand beside her and dug into her cake. She cut a small slice with her knife and brought it to her lips, closing her eyes as the sugary, buttery flavor exploded onto her tongue. “Heaven.” She said with a shake of her head. “I just may love you forever, Tom.”

He grunted. “Is that all it takes?” He asked. “Cake?”

She shrugged. “Maybe a little bit more than that, but cake is close.” She held the next bite up to his lips, frowning when he shook his head. “Come on,” She urged, “You’ve had, I’m sure, a rough night. Let the sweetness take you away.” She hovered the fork over his lips, smiling in triumph as he reluctantly opened his mouth with a roll of his eyes. “There you are.” She said as he chewed slowly and swallowed. “There now, that wasn’t so bad was it?”

Tommy ignored her, instead opting to light a cigarette.

The two sat in companionable silence as he smoked, and she ate her treat. She could sense the shift in his mood, knew he was busy being brooding in his head right now. She didn’t ask what was wrong as she knew it would only drive him into a more oppressive silence. So, she quietly ate, patiently waiting for him to share what was on his mind if he felt in the mood to.

She didn’t have to wait long.

“Have you ever just wanted to disappear?” He asked suddenly, his voice gruff and tired sounding. “I mean—not exactly die, but just---wake up somewhere else—maybe be someone else.”

Lettie glanced over at him, unsurprised to see his expression bland despite such a depressing question. The longer answer was yes. When they were off. When the hurt and the heartache became too much. She would want to disappear and then make it happen. Traveling throughout the countryside with her family until the pain dulled enough for her to return. “Yes.” She simply answered. She tilted her head. “Why do you ask?”

He sighed heavily, shaking his head as he pulled on his cigarette. Silence settled between them once more before he spoke up suddenly. “I don’t know. I’m just fucking tired, eh? I need to sleep.”

Lettie knew it was more than that. She knew some of the things Tommy carried on his shoulders and it frightened her to think how he would handle the stress she knew he was more than likely experiencing. She placed her half-eaten cake onto the nightstand and reached for his nearly finished cigarette. She stuck it into the ashtray and reached for him. “Come here.” She murmured, laying on her side next to him, resting her hand on his chest as he wrapped an arm under her waist to pull her up against him. He dipped his head into the curve of her neck and breathed in her scent, his whole body relaxing as he exhaled. He began to play with her curls.

“Thank you for dinner.” She said softly. “I didn’t even mind the adventurous ending.” His hand suddenly stilled. “Maybe we can even do it again?” She aske tentatively, frowning when he didn’t answer. She lifted her head. “Tom?”

He snored.

She smiled and lay back against him, that unfamiliar feeling of contentment filling her once more.

She lifted her head once more to watch Tommy sleeping, hoping this contentment will last; hoping Tommy won’t give into his quiet self-hatred and sabotage this.

END

**Author's Note:**

> _“You’re an idiot for taking Tommy back. Everyone knows he’s absolutely incapable of being happy with anything…ow!” She howled as Lettie purposely stuck the pin to hold her dress into place into her shoulder. “Why’d you do that?” She glared as Lettie stood up, arms crossed._
> 
> _“You’re lucky you’re family Ada Shelby because I would slap you clear across the face for insulting me in my own establishment.”_
> 
> _“You can slap family.” Polly interjected as she surveyed her own dress in the mirror._


End file.
